Cancer curse
by mw14
Summary: Reuploaded - Cancer has struck Elena Gilbert will she die or survive? Delena - Jeremy still alive and Elena human
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Cancer" That word rang in Elena's head over and over and over again. The doctor had just told her and since that dreaded word had come out of his mouth Elena's world had fallen apart. She didn't even notice that she was driving home; all she could think about was the vile disease that was inside of her. It made her laugh though, she could have been killed by numerous of supernatural incidents such as a vampire draining her of all her blood or a snapped neck but no a six letter word could take away her life as fast as they could. She entered her house to see Jeremy sat playing his Xbox, well it better than seeing him sharpening a stake she thought to herself. "How was the doctors" Jeremy said as he heard Elena open the door "oh it was fine, I've just got a bad case of the flu" she lied, she couldn't tell Jeremy she had cancer I mean how could she, she still hadn't got her head around the seriousness of the illness; how would Jeremy take the news that she could die if she couldn't either.

"I'm going to my room I need a lie down "she said "Okay oh just to let you know Damon rang" "Oh I'll ring him back later" "Okay" Jeremy said and went back to killing bad guys on the Xbox. Elena's head was spinning all she wanted to do was wake up from this bad dream. Elena walked to her bedroom and flung herself on her bed and then let all of the emotions that had built up from that morning come out in floods of tears.

Elena awoke the next morning with mascara stains over her pillowcase. It took her seconds to figure out why she had been crying but when she did realise, the thought was too much to handle and she let the tears flood out again. After she pulled herself together and stopped crying she walked to the bathroom to have a shower and think about how she was going to handle this or if she could handle this on her own. She got out of her clothes that stank of the hospital that previous day and

let the warm water rush over her body. I can't tell him but I can't handle this on my own it's too much; do I or don't I?

After Elena had got dressed and changed her bedding she made up her mind that she had to tell someone, she couldn't tell Damon just yet – as much as she wanted him to hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright he had only just got her finally and started their relationship as Stefan had left for good 2 years ago with Katherine and to tell him that maybe he could lose her for good was too much to handle, but she couldn't fight this battle on her own she needed to tell someone so she decided to tell Bonnie – maybe she knew something or could do something to help cure it , those weren't just the only reasons she had decided to tell bonnie though she wanted to tell her because she needed her best friend.

Elena dialled Bonnie's number; she was praying that she wasn't busy

"Hey Bonnie" "Oh hey Elena" Elena was trying to sound cerry but Bonnie caught something in Elena's voice "Elena's what's wrong" as soon as Bonnie said those words Elena broke down "Bonnie I need to talk to you, meet me at my house as soon as you can I need my best friend" "On my way" Bonnie said as she hung up the phone. 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Bonnie wasn't going to wait for an answer though she knew her best friend needed her and so she barged in and ran straight to Elena's bedroom. "Elena?" she called as she entered the peach coloured painted walled room , Elena was sat on her bed just staring blankly out of the window "Elena are you alright , has Damon hurt you" Elena laughed at this, Bonnie always thought that Damon had done something wrong every time she cried or got upset. "No Bon, I just ... Elena sighed "I need to talk to you about something" "Oh okay" Bonnie said as she sat next to Elena on the bed. "Bonnie I went to the doctors the other day about my health and... "You're not pregnant are you; I mean I know vampires can't procreate but..." "Ha no Bon" Elena chuckled "I wish I was though but no I'm not" "Then what" Elena's lip started to quiver again then "Oh Hun what wrong's" Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena and Elena buried her head into Bonnie "I've got cancer"!

"Oh Elena" "I know it's not what you were expecting but I don't know what to do, I'm scared Bonnie" "Don't be, have you told Damon yet?" "No, I was wondering if you could use magic or something to cure me" "I'm sorry Elena my magic can only cure or help supernatural things and I know you're a doppelganger but it's a natural disease not supernatural ,I'm sorry Elena. "That's okay but what about vampire blood could that cure it?" "Vampire blood only cures certain things such as bleeding inside the body or things like cuts and crazes not diseases such as ca..." "Don't say it. I hate that word" "Oh sorry but no it won't cure it and besides you need to put your trust in the doctors nowadays their really good" "Yeah I guess and Bonnie please can you not tell anyone, not even Damon not just yet anyway" "Of course" Bonnie said.

After 20 minutes of continuous chatting Elena and Bonnie made their way downstairs to see a empty sitting room "Oh Jeremy must be out" Elena said as she made her way to the kitchen "Yeah he must be" "Bonnie?" Elena asked as she got a big tub of Ben and Jerry's out of the freezer "Yeah" "Can you come with me to my next appointment with my doctor, I really don't want to go on my own" "Sure I will but first pass me a spoon" Bonnie replied as she and Elena tucked into the ice cream.

Just as they had finished there last mouthful Elena's phone rang "who is it" Bonnie asked "Damon" Elena replied "Well answer it then" "No you" "Fine" "Hello" "Elena?" "No its Bonnie" "Oh hello witch, where's Elena is she okay why isn't she answering any of my calls?" "She here and she's fine well kind of and she needed a girly day and considering you're not a girl you weren't invited" "Oh well can I talk to her now then" "Fine" "Elena he wants to talk to you" Bonnie mouthed , Elena reluctantly grabbed the phone "Hello" "Elena?" Just hearing Damon's voice made Elena melt and she wanted to tell him everything but no not just yet "Damon" "Elena are you okay, why are you ignoring me?" "I'm not, you need to know that I want to tell you something and I need you to know that I would do anything right know just to kiss you but I can't" "what why, I'm coming over" "No Damon don't" Before Elena could finish that sentence Damon was gone and on his way over.

"Oh great" Elena said as she slid her phone back into her jean pocket "What did he say" Bonnie asked "He's coming over" "Oh great" "My words exactly" Elena joked. As soon as Elena said that there was a knock at the door "Well he must have ran" Elena said as she went to answer the door "RIGHT SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON NOW PLEASE!" Damon shouted as he made his way inside "Damon calm down" "No Elena I will not calm down until I'm sure that you're alright" "I'm alright" "No you're not Elena" Bonnie interrupted "I'm sorry Elena but he needs to know" "I need to know what?" Damon replied "Elena's got cancer Damon" "WHAT!" "Damon calm down I only found out yesterday" "Elena you could die" "I know but I've survived so many supernatural things I'm sure I can survive this, and besides I don't even know how serious is it yet" "I can't lose you Elena" "You won't" "Well that's my queue, I'm going to go know oh and Elena I think it will be better if Damon goes with you to the doctors" "Oh okay , well thank you bonnie" "Anytime" said bonnie as she left.

**2 weeks later**

"I can smell blood Elena" "Well try to ignore it until we get home" "Kind of hard , err I hate hospitals" "So do I" Elena and Damon were at the hospital after 2 weeks of Damon constantly worrying about her , he even tried to compel the disease out of her . "Elena Gilbert" "Oh over here" Elena said as she stood up to follow the doctor into a room "Does your husband want to come in with you for support" "Oh he's not my husband, he's my boyfriend" "Oh right" said the doctor looking a little embarrassed "But yeah he does" Damon stood up and walked into the room with Elena. "I'm doctor Owl and I will be with you through your battle with cancer Miss Gilbert "Okay" Elena said as she grabbed Damon's hand "Do you know what type of cancer she has" Damon said "Err yes Elena has a brain tumour but it's nothing to worry about just yet" "What do you mean "Just Yet?" "Well we haven't fully investigation the seriousness of the tumour yet so we will take Elena for a cat scan and in order to see the full extent of the tumour" "I will give you two a few moments while I go at set up the scan" Dr Owl said as he left the room "Damon I'm scared" Elena said trying to hold back the tears "Don't be, I'm going to be with you every step of the way" "I love you" Damon was taken aback by what Elena had said she had never said that to him before and it felt good to be loved by the most perfect girl in the world he thought "I love you to ,more than you can ever imagine" Damon said as he leant in to kiss her "Damon am I going to be alright, I mean I'm going to survive this "Of course you are , if you don't I will take of my daylight ring and spend eternity with you in heaven" "Thanks .. I think" Elena laughed.

2 hours later Elena was in a hospital bed with Damon playing I spy while waiting for the results from the CAT scan. "I spy with my little eye something beginning with B" Damon said "Blood" "Yeah" "Damon you have to stop saying blood" Elena chuckled "Fine , I spy with my little eye something beginning with o "hmmm orange?" "No" "Organ?" "No" "I give up" "Owl" "What?" As soon as Elena said that, Dr Owl was walking towards their bed "That's not fair you could hear him before I could see him" said Elena smacking Damon on his arm "So" Damon laughed. "Elena I've got the results back from the scan and I'm afraid it's not good news" Dr Owl said as he reached the bed "The tumour was further along than we thought ,its spread and is now covering half your brain" "What" Elena said suddenly feeling like Nauseous. "How long" Elena said "Elena don't" Damon said sternly "We can't..." "HOW LONG" Elena screamed "About 4 to 6 months max, we can give you chemo to help you live a bit longer though" replied Dr Owl. Elena couldn't handle this she threw the covers off her and ran straight to the bathroom. Damon followed behind; he could hear the sound of vomit being thrown up in the toilet. He quickly rushed in and grabbed Elena's hair, he hated seeing her like this it made his no beating heart break and thinking that in a few months time she could be gone forever made his body crumble. "Damon" Elena said crying "Yes" Elena didn't reply she just buried her head in Damon's chest and wept. After 20 minutes of crying Elena looked up at Damon "I'm going to have chemo Damon I want to stay with you as long as I possibly can" "It's your choice darling" .After they had gotten off the cubicle's floor they made their way to Dr owl to sort out the chemo and to be clear on cancer. "Damon I need to tell Jeremy" Elena said as they made their way back home "Okay, what about Bonnie and Caroline?" "I'll tell them soon but right now I need to tell Jeremy" "Okay do you want me to come in with you" "Umm can you wait outside?" "Of course" Damon pulled up at Elena's house and gave her a good luck kiss before Elena headed inside. "Jeremy are you home?" Elena called.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"_Jeremy are you home?" Elena called._

"Yeah up here" Jeremy replied "Well can you come down here please, there's something I have to tell you" "Fine" Said Jeremy as he made his way downstairs into the sitting room where Elena was stood. "Yeah what" "Um... Err well I don't know how I'm gonna say this but... Um Jeremy I lied to you the other day about having the flu" "what you're not pregnant are you?" "Ha no you sound just like Bonnie" "Well than what, Elena if it's not important I was actually doing something so if you don't mind..." "Jeremy sit down" "Okay okay" Jeremy replied looking a tad worried now "I don't know how your gonna take this but..." "Elena just spit it out""I have cancer Jer! , me and Damon went back to the hospital today and I found out that I've only got months to live I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first but I was scared" Elena said, a single tear rolling down her cheek, Jeremy looked at Elena in shock, stunned at what she had just said, he didn't know whether to hug his sister or cry with her so he did both. "Elena" Jeremy said trying to comfort her, neither of them knew what to say so they just hugged each other till the sun went down.

The next morning Elena and Jeremy were laid on the couch watching TV.

"So are you going to go bald" Jeremy asked "Oh I see you don't beat around the bush Jer" replied Elena sarcastically "Sorry but are you?" "Yeah I suppose, kind of a bummer really it took me ages to grow my hair this long" "You could always wear a wig" "Yeah that would really go down well , every time Damon would run past me it would come off" Elena joked "Or it could come off by you and Damon doing something else" "Jer!" Elena replied slapping Jeremy on the arm. "Oh speaking of Damon, I'm going round the boarding house today to spend the day with him" "Oooo" "Jer shut up" Said Elena getting of the coach "Anyway I'm going to have a shower , what are your plans for today?" "Oh I might meet up with Bonnie, speaking of Bonnie just she know about you and the ..." "And the what?" "The ... you know" "Jer you can say it and yeah she does" "Oh okay only asking" "you idiot" replied Elena making her way upstairs

**2 hours later **

"Damon?" Said Elena opening the boarding house's door "Damon?" Suddenly there was gush of wind, "You're stood behind me aren't you?" "Nice guess "Damon replied, Elena turned round to see Damon looking at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. "Hi" Elena said nervously, she always seemed to get nervous around Damon even after all the years she has known him "Hi" Damon replied taking Elena's hand. "Sooo" "Sooo what?" "So how are you feeling today?" "Err fine apart from my head's starting to throb but apart from that..." Elena took a breath "Actually no, I'm fine until I start to think about the cancer" "Well I plan to take your mind of that today because you are lucky enough to spend the day doing something with your perfect boyfriend"

"Oh you didn't tell me my perfect boyfriend would be joining us, I'll go and get him" Elena joked "Elena" Damon said smirking "Sorry" "Don't be, that is one of the reasons why I fell in love with you and besides my perfect girlfriend's gonna be here in a minute" "I love you too Damon" Elena replied sarcastically. "Sooo what do you want to do today?" Damon asked "I really don't care, but what would say to skydiving" "sky what?"

**An hour later**

Elena and Damon were waiting in line to sign up for a skydiving session. "Elena are you sure about this?" "Yeah, I've always wanted to try it and now that I haven't got long to liv..." "Elena don't say it, I don't want to think about how little time I've got with you" "Damon what happened to the big bad vampire that had no humanity and didn't care weather I died or not" "He disappeared when you said you would be my girlfriend" "Aw" Elena said kissing Damon "But that's still not gonna change my mind about doing this, your gonna have to pluck up the courage and stop being a chicken" "Dammit" "Anyway just think you can't die if you fall to your death and no compelling the pilot to land the plane when it's your go " "Elena I wouldn't do that would I" Damon replied "Wanna bet" Chuckled Elena. 20 minutes later Elena and Damon were in the air hovering over mystic falls "Who wants to go first" The instructor said looking at both of them "I will" volunteered Elena "Okay hold on nice and tight and have a nice landing" Replied the instructor before he and Elena were pushed out of the plane. "So your next" "Yeah so it seems" Damon replied looking a little sick. "Your be fine" Before Damon could refuse he was on his way to the ground.

"I told you would like it" Elena said when Damon had finish throwing up "But you didn't have to compel the instructor you were strapped to , to land in a open top car on the way down "I didn't want to get my new jeans dirty , they were very expensive you know" "idiot".

On the way home Elena head starting hurting.

"Damon can you pull over please" "Why what's wrong" Damon replied starting to panic "My head's really hurting and I don't know whether the cars making it worse" "Okay hang on" Damon replied pulling in to a nearby lay-by. As soon as the car stopped Elena opened the door and got out, her head was spinning and her eyes had gone blurry "Elena?!" was the last thing she heard before she blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Elena woke up to the sound of the heart monitor beside her, her head was hurting, ever she had collapsed all she could think about was leaving all of the people she loved behind especially Jeremy and Damon. She hated this, she hated how the cancer made her feel, she hated how that it was killing her from the inside out, she hated everything about the stupid and worthless disease .She wished she could just get it over and done with now, the only thing that was keeping her here and keeping her strong was Damon.

"Damon" Elena suddenly said as she started to look around "DAMON"! Elena screamed, she couldn't be left alone she needed him. "Sweetie he's just gone and got some food he said he'll be back a soon as he can, I mean he's been here all night waiting for you to wake I'm not surprised he's hungry" "Oh okay ... thanks and err sorry for shouting" Elena replied a little embarrassed, she knew the nurse meant blood instead of food and considering Damon was in a hospital he had a variety of blood groups to choose from , but how could he leave her , he could of at least waited until she had woken up. When Damon finally came back, he had blood stains on the rim of his leather jacket, Elena hated seeing blood on him, it was like he was a teenage girl with foundation on her jacket, all you wanted to do was go and wash it off and tell them to stop putting too much on, but she didn't really mind , he had changed for her so much , she didn't mind that he still had a fraction of his vampire nature , as long as he was feeding from blood bags and not people."How you feeling?"Damon said as he made his way to the chair, at the side of the bed, "Fine, just a bit drowsy that's all" Elena replied sitting up "The doctor said he'll be over in a minute to discuss why you fainted and to tell us more about the C.A.N.C.E.R" "You do realise I can spell Damon" "Yeah but I just don't like saying the word that's all" "Well then let's nickname it then , every time you go to say the word , say love instead" "love? Err why love Elena" "Because then you can say I died of love instead of cancer, soppy I know" "Elena don't say that" "Damon you can't keep saying that, it's gonna happen you know it is" "I know Elena, but I don't want you to leave me, I know that's selfish, but I don't want to be without you, you've actually made me feel human again" Damon said as his eyes began to well up. "Damon I..." Elena was interrupted mid sentence, "Miss Gilbert" Dr Owl said as he made his way to the top of the bed "I hear you fainted, is that right?" "Yeah" Elena replied turning her head, "I was fine one minute and then everything went black" "Okay, well everything's fine but I suggest you start chemo immediately" "Um.." Elena wasn't expecting that and her voice started to wobble "what's the estimated time now, with the chemo" "Err... Well the chemo will only add about an extra month and a bit so I would say about 6 to 8 months max" "Are you sure?" "Yes but the chemo has different affects on different people it could give you more time or in the worst case not enough time, Oh before I forget, just to let you know the first session will be at 3:00 o clock today and then you will be able to go home, make sure you take it easy though" "I'll try" Elena replied, her eyes were starting to form tears but she had to stay strong, she couldn't let Damon see her afraid.

**4 hours later**

"Damon I'm fine seriously" Elena said, as Damon lifted her up and carried her to his bed. "The doctor said you had to take it easy, and what's easier than not walking?" "Damon you don't have to make me feel like I'm a dying person just yet, I'm mean I'm not dead yet ,I can still use my legs" She joked "Elena that's not funny" "Oh lighten up Damon" "How can I Elena, I'm gonna see you everyday getting worse and worse until you die , how am I gonna handle that" Damon you're not gonna lose me , you'll still have the memories and you won't be alone your have Jeremy and Stefan to keep you company" "I don't want them Elena I want you" "Damon I want you too" Elena said as she and Damon snuggled up and watched the Notebook together.

**A/N: I know this is really short but I promise I will try and write a longer chapter next time**

**Please don't feel scared to tell me idea's .**


	4. Chapter 4

**3 Months Later**

Elena woke to find another lump of hair on her pillow. She hated every morning that she would wake up to another bald patch, ever since she had started chemo she felt like she was losing herself. She didn't feel like her anymore, she felt like a bald and ugly person who was slowing dying of a horrible disease that she couldn't do anything about. The only good thing that happened every morning was that Damon got up stupidly early to cook her breakfast and organise something with Bonnie, so before he would come up she would run to the bathroom, put on an opaque shower cap and then dash back to bed. She may have looked like an idiot but she couldn't bear the thought of Damon seeing her looking like a bald freak, I mean how she could, she couldn't stand the sight of her own reflection anymore. Ever since she had started losing her hair Damon hadn't seen her without the cap but he didn't moan for her to take it off, if it made her happy and more comfortable, it made him happy to.

"Elena?" Damon said as he opened the bedroom door, holding Elena's breakfast on a tray. "Elena, you awake?" "Yeah just about" Elena said as she sat up. "I made you your favourite, scrambled eggs on muffins" "Oh thanks, Damon you don't have to make me breakfast every morning you know, I can make it myself" "I know but I want to, and I want to see if I can make you smile Elena, you haven't smiled in the last month, I want to see you happy" "Damon what's there to smile about, seriously what is there to smile about?" "Me, Jeremy, your friends" "YEAH BUT FOR HOW LONG , HOW LONG CAN THEY MAKE ME SMILE FOR DAMON , ALL OF YOU CAN'T TAKE AWAY THE FACT THAT I'M GONNA DIE SOON ,AND ALL OF YOU CAN'T TAKE THE FACT THAT IM NOT GONNA SEE ALL OF YOU AGAIN , EVER!" Elena screamed, she had had enough of keeping her calm she needed to say those things, Damon had to hear it. Elena jumped out of bed got her clothes and stormed out. She needed time to clear her head.

**5 minutes later**

Elena was in her car driving out of town. She needed to clear her head somewhere other than mystic falls. She didn't think anyone could say the right words to her now. She needed to calm down with the help of nature and without anyone seeing her in her ridiculous shower cap. She stopped outside the gate of a field, she always came here with her mum when she was little , just to go for a walk and to spend some time with her mum. She loved the how her mum always made her feel better , Elena wished she was here now just to comfort her and make her feel like everything was going to be alright. Elena knew her mum wasn't her birthmother but she didn't care, she was more of a mum that Isobel ever was and if anyone could be with her right now she wished it was Miranda. But no right now all she was comforted by were the memories and the fresh air. Elena climbed over the gate and landed in the field, she was glad she bought her wheelies, she loved how the flowers were out this time of year yet it made her feel sad, it could be her last spring, the last time to smell the flowers, the last time to hear the birds sing and the last time to feel the spring sun on her face. Elena's eyes began to water; it was amazing how something that everyday people would take for granted could be taken away from her so quickly. If Damon was here he would of suggested the idea of turning her into a vampire just to be able to see another spring, but she didn't like the thought of being a vampire – nearly everyone in that she had known or loved had been turned into a vampire before they had died; Jenna, Vikki, Logan, Alaric, she couldn't add another name to that list. As much as she wanted to spend eternity with Damon, life wouldn't be the same, she couldn't risk turning out like Katherine and besides everything happens for a reason. Suddenly Elena's phone rang it was Damon, she quickly looked at the time and was shocked at how long she had been gone; nearly two hours. "Hello" Elena said as she picked up "Elena?!" Damon sounded worried "where are you, you've been gone ages, I'll come and pick you up if you tell me where you are" "No Damon I can drive myself, I'll be back soon okay?" "Okay, I love you" "Love you too" Elena replied before hanging up. She was dreading going back home , she knew Damon would forgive her for saying what she had said , she just didn't want to go back because that's where she would stay until she closed her eyes forever , she would stay in mystic falls with everyone telling her she's gonna be alright , even though she's not , until her final moments. She liked being alone out here in the fresh air, with no everyday problems, no people fussing over her and no cancer. She didn't feel sick here, she didn't feel like she had only months to live, she wanted to stay here forever, but she couldn't she had to get back to Damon.

Elena opened the front door to see Damon sat at the table with Bonnie

"Hi Bon, what are you doing here?" Elena said as she made her way to the kitchen "Oh just popped round to see if you were here, obviously you weren't but Damon said you'll be back any minute so I waited. "Oh so why do you want to see me?" "Oh I've forgot, anyway I've got to go and nice cap by the way" "Err thanks and okayyy" Elena replied , while Bonnie got her coat and opened the door "Bye" "Bye" Elena watched as Bonnie left. "Well that was odd" Elena said as she pulled out a chair next to Damon "Err yeah" Damon replied "Damon we need to talk" Elena said as she sat down on the chair. "Damon about this morning" "Elena you don't have to say this I forgive you" "I know you do , but let me say it, Damon I shouldn't of said what I said , I'm just sick of this I'm sick of looking like this , I'm just sick and I shouldn't of took it out on you I'm sorry" "Elena , your beautiful" Damon said as he pulled of her shower cap "Damon" "No Elena , let me say this , your beautiful you've always been beautiful , inside and out don't let your hair or this disease make you think any different, I love you Elena " "Damon thank you , but who could love me , I mean look at me" Elena replied , as tears starting falling down her cheeks "Me , I could love you Elena , I've always loved you" "Damon" "Elena , you have to stop thinking that you're not good enough for anyone" Damon said as he got up from his chair "Elena , there's something I want to ask you" "Okay" Elena replied a little worried "Elena Gilbert" Damon said as he got down on one knee "Yeah" "Will you Marry me , I don't care how horrible you think you look , I love every inch of you , I want to spend as much time with you as I can , Will you be my wife?" ...

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter, I know every ones saying oh get Damon to turn her into a vampire but I don't want it to be the same as the TV show SORRY! I hope you like my story so far and will Elena say yes?**


	5. Chapter 5

"Yes...YES YES"! Elena screamed, she couldn't believe what she had just heard, "I take that as a yes then" Damon replied as he slid the ring on Elena's finger. "Damon" Elena said as she looked down at the ring "It's beautiful" "I know, I got Bonnie's opinion on it to make sure" "Oh Bonnie's been helping you, oh that's why she's been ignoring me" "yeah, she's been very helpful" Damon replied. Elena looked at Damon "Damon I love you" "I love you to Elena" Damon said as he kissed her and led her up to bed.

**The next morning**

"Elena I've got something to tell you" Damon said as he rolled over "Yeah?" "Don't be angry but the wedding's on Thursday, I forgot to tell you last night" "WHAT!" "I said don't be angry" "I'm not angry but Damon that's means it's in 4 days, why is it so close?" "Because I want to see you walk down the aisle Elena, with Jeremy beside you, flowers in your hand but if we wait any longer you might not be able to do that, I mean that may be selfish of me but I love you Elena and I want to spend as much time with you as I possibly can" "Damon I will walk down that aisle even if it kills me , as long I see you waiting for me at the end" "Let's hope it doesn't" Damon laughed "Oh and Caroline said she'll take you dress shopping today" "Oh" "Come on she's not that bad" Damon replied . Caroline had found out Elena had cancer a few weeks ago but she had had her own problems to handle.

**4 Hours Later**

"Elena, how are you?" "I'm good Caroline thanks" Elena lied, she wasn't fine and she hated feeling the way she did but she had to be strong, for Damon, for the wedding "I know I haven't seen you ages but Tyler needed my help" "Oh that's okay" Elena said, trying to keep her anger at bay – she was slowing dying and Caroline cared more about Tyler than her, god Caroline made her angry!. "So let's go and get your dress that will make Damon dribble" Caroline laughed "Okay" Elena replied feeling like she was going to throw up. 5 minutes later Caroline had made Elena try on 10 dresses already "Elena why don't you try on the cream one over there" "Caroline, no disrespect but I'm the one wearing it not you, so can I choose my own dress please" "Err yeah of course" Caroline replied a little taken a back.

"Caroline, what do you think of this one?" Elena said as she turned round to face Caroline "Wow Elena you look stunning, Damon will be stood dribbling buckets at the end of the aisle" Caroline laughed "Hopefully not buckets" Elena giggled. "Thanks Caroline" "For what?" "For making me forget about my cancer for a minute , i haven't stopped thinking about it , I mean Damon can't even make me forget and my bald head is always a constant reminder that it's not a dream , it's real" "Oh Elena sweetie" Caroline replied hugging Elena. "I promise Elena, I'm gonna make you and Damon's wedding so amazing and special that you will forget about your cancer altogether "Thanks Caroline" "My pleasure Elena, you deserve it"

"How was dress shopping" Damon said as Elena opened the door to the boarding house "It's was good, and I've hid the dress at Caroline so there's no risk of bad luck before the wedding" "Oh okay" "how was your day?" "It was okay, Elena I've got something to tell you" "You're not calling of the wedding are you?" "No I wanted do that even if someone took of my daylight ring and held me in front of a window , no I've invited someone to the wedding but I don't know if it will go down well with you" "who did you invite Damon" Elena replied getting worried "Err... Damon was about to say when the phone rang "Hello" Damon said "Oh hi I was just talking about you to Elena "Damon who is it" Elena asked curiously "No I haven't told her yet" "Damon who is it!" Elena was starting to get annoyed "I'll tell her in a minute" "Err Damon you're so annoying sometimes" Elena said as she made her way to the door and opened it "Damon I'm going to Bonnie's okay" She said as she slammed the door , god Damon annoyed her sometimes.

**10 minutes later **

"Bonnie?" "Yeah" "Can I ask you something" "Yeah sure what?" "Do you think there's a spell to re-grow hair, I don't want to be a bald bride" "Oh Elena, your beautiful either way" "You sound like Damon now" "You are though but if it's getting you down I'll have a look" "thanks' Bon, and do you know who's coming to the wedding Damon's inviting someone but I don't know who it is" "Oh erm... I don't know" "Bonnie Bennet?!" "Sorry he said not to tell" "Fine I guess I'll have to wait and see" "I guess you will" "Anyway i better get going I need to go and speak to Jeremy, i need to ask him if he will walk me down the aisle" "I'm sure he will and I'll have a look for that spell for you" "Thanks bon and wish me luck" "Good luck" Bonnie replied as Elena shut the door.

"Jeremy you home?" "Yeah in here" Jeremy replied as he poked his head round the kitchen door "Jer?" "Yeah, what is it now Elena" "I need to tell you something" "what?" "Jer what's wrong" "Nothing, it's just that I miss you Elena, since you moved in with Damon I'm lonely and I keep thinking about the day that I'm gonna lose you forever" "Oh Jer, stop thinking about it, it's not here yet and hopefully it will be a while until it is" "Yeah hopefully" "Jer I need to ask you something" "Yeah?" "Now I don't know how I'm gonna say this but me and Damon are getting married and I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle" "Aw Elena of course I will , I'm so happy for you" "Thanks Jer I'm so relieved" "Elena I'm your brother , I know I don't like Damon but if he makes you happy then I'm happy to" "I love you Jer" "love you to sis" "Anyway I better go I need to speak to Damon about something" "Okay see you later" "Yeah Bye"

"Damon?! Elena shouted as she opened the door "Elena" "Oh hi" "hi" "Where have you been?" "Round Bonnie's and to ask Jer if he will walk me down the aisle" "Oh and..." "He said yes" "Good Elena come here" "Okayyy" Elena said as she walked over to Damon "I love you Elena and I'm so glad I'm gonna be able to call you my wife in a couple of days "Same" "What call me your wife" "You know what I mean Dam..." Elena was interrupted with a knock at the door "Who's that" "Elena don't" Damon said as he watched Elena open the door "Stefan!?"

**A/N: I know this chapter really short but Stefan's back, **

**I hope you liked it and please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Stefan"_

"Hello Elena, or should I say baldy" Stefan replied stepping inside "Don't call her that!" Damon said as he used his vampire strength to pin Stefan up against the wall "God Damon take a joke" "I didn't invite you back here to make Elena feel worthless, she's may be losing her hair but she's perfect and if you can't see that get out!" "Oh Damon your humanity showing" "So what if it is, I see you've turned yours off" "Yeah, I forgot how good it feels to not care" "I'm going to go to bed Damon I need to err erm..." Elena butted in, she wasn't tired but she needed to get away from Stefan, he obviously wasn't the Stefan she remembered and that hurtful comment kept ringing in her head, to be honest she just needed to cry "Oh okay I'll be up later" "Okay night" she said kissing Damon on the cheek "Oh no goodnight kiss for me" Stefan said as he turned to face her "Stefan shut your mouth" Damon said releasing Stefan's throat "make me" "fine" Damon said as he grabbed Stefan's arm and dislocated it , then threw him across the living room "is that all you got?" Stefan said as he stood up "I'm not fighting you Stefan, you're not worth it, I invited you back here to be my best man not to be my punching bag" "I see you've changed, you were always up for a fight big or small" "Yeah well I'm not the brother you used to know" "yeah obviously but you've changed just because of a bald worthless cancer ridden girl who won't make it past eighteen" "STEFAN TAKE THAT BACK!" Damon shouted "AT LEAST I'VE CHANGED FOR THE MOST BEAUTIFUL GIRL WHO I COULDN'T LIVE WITHOUT, WHAT HAVE YOU CHANGED FOR? A SELFISH MINUPULITIVE COW WHO'S RUINED YOUR LIFE BEFORE!" "Yes I must admit she isn't the best person to be around but she knows how to have a good time, a heck of a good time at that" Stefan replied grabbing himself a drink from Damon's private stash "You really need to hide these you know" "Stefan I need to rethink you being my best man, if all your gonna do is get drunk and feed on innocent wedding guests then maybe you shouldn't beat out wedding, I think matt would be better, go back to Katherine until I consider if you should be or not" "At least let me finish my drink" "whatever, let yourself out" Damon said as he made his way upstairs.

"Elena?" Damon said as he entered his room, Elena was laid on his bed wrapped up in the bed sheets, crying. "I heard what he said Damon" "Elena don't listen to him, your nothing what he said" "Damon..." Elena couldn't finish her sentence she was sobbing to hard. "Elena come here" Damon said as he took Elena in his arms until she had stopped crying. "I've told him I'm gonna rethink about him being my best man, he made be my brother but I don't think he's best man material" "Damon I want him there, he's the only family you've got and yes I know he's not the Stefan we remember but at the end of the day he is family" "He's not your family just yet" "Yeah but he will be and if he's not gonna be there then fine but do you really dislike him that much to uninvited him" "Elena if he's gonna call you name's he's worthless, even if he is my brother, I don't think he deserve to come" "Damon it's up to you, think about it okay" Elena said as she laid down "Okay" Damon replied as he tucked Elena in and kissed her goodnight. Damon needed a drink if he was going to make a decision.

Damon made his way downstairs, Elena was right, Stefan was the only family he had left and when the day comes when Elena isn't beside his side anymore, who will he have?

Damon poured himself a drink, he hadn't drunk since the night Rick died but he thought this was the right time to now. He watched the fire like all those nights when he would think about Elena while she was sleeping upstairs, thinking about the dreaded day when she will leave him forever. He quickly shook that thought out of his mine; he couldn't think about that right now he had to think about his brother and whether or not to invite him. Do I or Don't I?

The next morning Damon woke up to the sound of someone downstairs, he quickly looked over and saw Elena wasn't beside him. Damon began to panic, grabbed his shirt and rushed downstairs, "Elena?" Damon called, as he entered the living room "Damon" Elena replied, looking up from the sofa "What are you doi..." Damon stopped when he saw Stefan sitting beside Elena "Stefan came round to talk to you and to err apologise to me" Elena said as she got up "Damon" Stefan said "I'm sorry about yesterday, yes I know I've changed but you're the only family I've got and I would be honoured if I was your best man. "Stefan how I can I trust what you say, your humanity's gone" "Damon you know what it's like to turn off your humanity, it never really fully turns off" "Stefan I..." "Damon I know I shouldn't of said those things last night, but give us a chance to be brothers again and I won't make you regret choosing me as your best man" "Fine but if you say one bad word to Elena or I find out that a innocent person has been drained of blood then you're gone no questions asked deal?" "Deal?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Elena, you need to get some sleep, Caroline's expecting you in 3 hours "Damon said. Elena and Damon were sat on his bed, Damon was trying to persuade Elena to have a sleep before her hen do, as the chemo took all of the energy that Elena had "Damon I can't, there's too many thoughts going through my head" "Like...?" Damon replied frowning "Like the wedding and the cancer, I mean the wedding's tomorrow Damon and I don't want to feel exhausted even before I've said I do – I want to enjoy every moment , like the first dance as husband and wife and cutting the cake but what if I can't Damon, what if I don't have enough energy just to do those simply things "Elena I know you, and I know that you will find a way" "Damon but what if I can't, what if.." "Elena you will, I know you will, know get some sleep, I'll wake you up at 4 okay?" "Okay, I love you Damon" "I love you to Elena" Damon replied kissing her on the forehead before tucking her in and heading downstairs.

"How is she?" Stefan asked as Damon entered the room "I don't know, Stefan I'm worried about her "Damon don't be, she's a fighter" "Stefan I want her to enjoy herself tomorrow, I want her to enjoy being my wife, I want to enjoy the time that she has left and most of all I want to see her smile" "Damon she loves you, I've seen it in her eyes, much more than she did me, you need to realise that every time the clock ticks, that's one second closer to her leaving you forever and I know that she can't bear the thought of losing you, and you need to realise that she's not always gonna be smiling" "Stefan I don't want to lose her" Damon replied a single tear rolling down his cheek "I can't imagine my life without her" Damon added, his cheeks now soaked with tears. "Damon" Stefan said as he wrapped his arms round his brother.

2 hours later

"Elena honey" Damon said as he laid down next to her "Elena" "Yeah" Elena said sleepily as she rolled over to face Damon "Your hen dues in 2 hours, wakey wakey" "Oh yeah thanks" Elena replied sitting up "Wooah" "Elena are you alright" Damon said worried "Yeah just went a bit light headed that's all, nothing to worry about" "Oh okay, do you want me to run you a bath" "Err yeah thanks, oh and Damon stop worrying" "Okay I'll try, oh and by the way Stefan's downstairs if you want to go and talk to him" "Oh okay, Damon?" "Yeah?" "I love you, more than anything, you know that don't you" "Yeah of course" Damon replied kissing Elena on the lips before heading to the bathroom.

"Hi Stef" Elena said as she made her way into the living room "Oh hey Elena, nice sleep?" "Yeah not to bad" "Good, so what's happening tonight with the hen do" "I have no idea, Caroline's planned it so who knows" Elena laughed. "Yeah, Caroline's planning is always something to be wary of" "So is there a stag do tonight, that Damon hasn't told me about" "Err" "Stefan?!" "I think so but it's not really a stag do, I think we've just going out with Matt and Jeremy to grab a few drinks that's all" "Good, it will be good for Damon to get out" "Yeah except he's not gonna drink because he's worried that something will happen to you and he'll be too drunk to come and get you "I'm sure I'll be fine, god he's such a worrier, besides I'm going to be with Caroline and Bonnie, if anything happens their take care of me" "Yeah, I've already told him that but you know what he's like" "What stubborn" "Got it in one" "Stefan, tell him are be fine and make sure he has a good time, it is his last night of freedom after all" Elena laughed "I don't think he sees it like that, you're the best thing that's happened to him" "Stefan just make sure he does okay "Elena said as she made her way upstairs "Okay" Stefan replied.

"Elena?" "Yeah here" "Your bath's ready" "Oh thanks" Elena said as she made her way to the bathroom "Aww Damon you lit candles and gave me bubbles" "Yeah, I'm the best fiancé ever" Damon smiled "Yeah you are" Elena replied getting undressed and plopping herself into the bath "Damon I'm sorry" "For what" "for putting you through hell, these last few months, with the cancer" "It's not your fault, and you haven't, Elena as long as I'm with you I don't care" "Damon you need to go and have fun tonight, go and get drunk, go and dance the Damon dance, just let your hair down and stop worrying about me, at least for one night" "But..." "No buts', Damon, promise me that your have fun tonight" "fine" "thank you" "Good now sit and enjoy your bath" Damon said getting up from the toilet seat.

An hour later

"How do I look" Elena said standing in front of the two Salvatore brothers, they both looked at each other and grinned "guys?" "You look amazing Elena" they both said in sync, Elena was wearing a peach coloured dress with a high low hemline and a pair of the most gorgeous nude coloured heels ever "Are you sure I look alright, my heads not to shiny" "You look perfect, with or without hair" Stefan said "Aww thanks Stef" "Well you've changed your tune" Damon laughed, slapping Stefan. "I better be going, Caroline's expecting me at 7:00" "Okay well have fun, be careful and be sure to call me if anything happens okay?" "Damon I'll be fine, I told you to stop worrying, Stefan tell him" "Damon she's right, you need to stop worrying, Elena's gonna be with her to closest friends all-night, I'm sure their take care of her, I mean a vampire and a witch, who wouldn't feel safe" "Okay okay" "Thank you" Elena replied kissing Damon on the cheek, before grabbing her clutch. "Now have fun and I'll see you at the altar Mr Salvatore" Elena said sexily "Goodnight Stefan" Elena added before heading out the door. "Now brother let the fun begin" Stefan said.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't written in ages and I'm sorry this is a short chapter but I promise that I will make the next chapter longer. Please review, means the world to me when someone reads and likes my story. Hope you liked this chapter.**


	8. note

A/N: Just to say I know it's been ages since I wrote my story and I will get round to writing more, but I've got school and lots of stuff going on but I promise I will write in the next week or two (pinkie promise ha-ha)


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Beep Beep" Elena rolled over, and turned her alarm off, today's the day she thought, the day she gets to marry her soul mate and to her surprised she actually felt good.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted from downstairs "You up?", Elena had stayed at Caroline's last night to diminish the risk of bad luck, as much as she didn't believe in all the bad luck mumbo jumbo she didn't want to tempt fate.

"Yeah, just coming" Elena shouted as she put on one of Caroline's spare dressing gowns and made her way downstairs. "How'd you sleep" Caroline asked as Elena made her way into the kitchen, Caroline had already put rollers in her hair and was painting her toe nails on one of the chairs "Fine, thanks" "no butterflies then?" "Surprisingly no" "oh, well anyway we've got lots of do" "like..." asked Elena puzzled "Like painting your nails, and making you more beautiful of course" "of course" Elena said sitting down smiling. Suddenly there was a knock at the door "good, that's my back up" Caroline said as she quickly blew her nails and made her way to the door, where the backup was waiting "the bride to be is through here" Elena heard Caroline say "Elena?" Bonnie said as she poked her head round the kitchen door "Bonnie!" Elena screamed as she ran over and hugged her "Wooah, there's no time for hugging, we've got loads to do, now sit" Bonnie commanded as she and Elena made their way over to the kitchen table "Now Elena I've brought something and I don't know if you want it so just say if you don't, I totally understand I ..." "Bonnie just spit it out" Elena giggled "I brought a wig and I know it's not your exact hair colour but..." Bonnie stopped and looked at Elena's face "I knew it bad idea, I shouldn't have even suggested it" Bonnie said sheepishly looking at Caroline "No no, I don't know what to say, that's so sweet guys, I'm tired of being bald" Elena laughed "Well then, what's your required hairstyle mam" Bonnie said as her and Caroline worked there magic on Elena.

2 hours later

"Elena, you ready?" Bonnie and Caroline waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs, while Elena went and got her dress on "Yeah, nearly". Elena felt sick, she didn't know whether it was the nerves or the cancer, but she brushed it off and made her way downstairs. "OMG" Caroline and Bonnie said in sync "do I look ok?" Elena said as she stepped onto the last step "No you don't look "ok" Elena, you look more than ok, you look beautiful" "Yeah Elena, your gonna make Damon drop down dead "sort of" with your beauty" "Aww, well it's all down to you guys, my two best friends in the whole world, you know that don't you" "Of course we do Elena, now stop it before we cry and we ruin all of our makeup" "Sorry" Elena laughed.

"Now, I've spoken to Stefan and he said Damon's a sack of nerves" Bonnie said laughing "What I'd pay to see that" Caroline replied "Oh Elena, Jeremy will be here in a minute to take you to the church and of course to the Damon" "Are you okay, nervous?" Caroline said "Yeah, just a bit, but all I want to do is see Damon" "Aww you will soon"

5 minutes later

"Knock knock" "That'd be Jeremy, I'll get it" Caroline said as she opened the door "Is the bride to be ready?" Jeremy asked as he stepped inside "what do you think?" Caroline said as Elena made her way over too Jeremy "WOW, Elena you look...I mean you have hair and your dress!" Jeremy said gobsmacked "You can close your mouth now Jer" Elena chuckled "Sorry" Jeremy said as he shut his mouth "Damon's one lucky man to be marrying my sister" "Yeah he knows" Elena said as her and Jer made their way over to the wedding car Caroline had hired. "We'll see you at the church okay Elena" Caroline and Bonnie shouted "good luck" "Okay and thanks, bye" Elena said as she wave goodbye from the car as it drove off.

"You do look beautiful you know, I wasn't just saying it" "Aww Jer" Elena said smiling "Jer?" "Yeah?""You know, I love you , you're the best brother anyone could ask for, I mean I know we've not related related but your my brother, bloodline or not and I'm gonna miss you so much" "Elena, don't think like that, it's your wedding not your funeral, and I love you too, now smile" "okay" replied Elena forcing a awkward smile.

When she and Jeremy arrived at the Church, Stefan and most of the guest were already there.

"Elena!" Stefan said opening the door of the car "Wow you look beautiful" "Aww thanks Stef, but it was all Caroline and Bonnie's work" "Well l should have got them to make over Damon, you should have seen him this morning, he looked like he had been homeless for like a year" "Aww, so where is the homeless man" "Where do you think he is, waiting for you inside" Stefan said pointing to the church "Well we need to wait until Caroline and Bon..." Elena was interrupted by Caroline screaming out the window of her car that had just pulled up, "WAIT!" Caroline screamed, parking awkwardly and jumping out. "Caroline, no need to scream" Stefan said trying to get his hearing back "Sorry" Caroline said running over as fast as she could "Oh thanks, for leaving me" Bonnie said running over to Caroline and Elena "Sorry Bon, but I don't want to miss our best friend's wedding" "Caroline do you really think I would start it without you" "Well..." Caroline replied jokingly "Come on" Bonnie said grabbing Caroline and Stefan "We're see you in the church Elena okay, good luck" "Thanks Bon and okay" replied Elena as Bonnie, Stefan and Caroline disappeared into the church.

"Ready?" Jeremy said holding Elena's arm, Elena took a deep breath "Ready as I'll ever be" "Here we go then" replied Jeremy walking with Elena into the church. As soon as they entered, music began playing and all of the guest stood up with all of their eyes on her, all Elena wanted to do was run, she didn't like being the centre of attention, she never had, but one thing stopped her, him. There he was, his crystal blue eyes on her, not even taking time to blink, he watched her like a hawk all the way down the aisle until she kissed Jeremy thanks and then stood beside him.

"You look stunning" Damon whispered kissing her on the cheek "Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself" Elena blushed "Well thank you" Damon replied.

The vicar ordered everyone to sit as he opened his vow book, "Friends, we have been invited here today to share with Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore a most important moment in their lives. In the time they have been together their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured. Now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife joyfully, Love makes burdens lighter, because you divide them. It makes joys more intense because you share them. It makes you stronger so you can reach out and become involved with life in ways you dared not risk alone" Elena and Damon took each other hands "Damon Salvatore, will you take Elena Gilbert to be your wife? Will you love and respect her? Will you be honest with her always? Will you stand by her through whatever may come?" "I will" "And will you Elena Gilbert take Damon Salvatore to be your husband? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?" "I will"

Damon, what token do you give of the vows you have made? "A ring" Damon replied, placing a silver plated ring on Elena's finger "And Elena, what token do you give of the vows you have made? "A ring" Elena said grabbing the ring of Jeremy and placing it on Damon's finger. "I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the vicar said standing back. Damon leaned in to Elena and kissed her passionately as everyone cheered. "Well Mrs Salvatore, come on then" Damon said as he grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her out the church as everyone followed "Damon, where are we going?" Elena said laughing "You're see" Damon said getting into the car with Elena.

5 minutes later Damon and Elena were stood outside the Gilbert's family lake house, but it wasn't how Elena recognised it, it was covered in fairy lights and had candles in every corner "Damon, it looks beautiful, but why did you choose here" "Because it means something to you, it has memories and I wanted to create one more and besides no unwanted vampires can get it" Damon said holding Elena's hand "Aww Damon" Elena said kissing him "Now let's party" Damon said doing the Damon dance as Elena laughed.

An hour later all of the guest had arrived for the reception and were admiring how beautiful the place looked "Wow Elena, Damon has really impressed me" Jeremy said as took a sip of his beer "Yeah, he isn't all useless" Elena joked "Elena!?" Elena span round, it was Bonnie and Caroline "Guy's!" Elena replied hugging them "Wow, this place is beautiful, it goes with the couple" Caroline said putting down her clutch "Aww thanks car" "Your welcome, now if you don't mind I'm going to make Bonnie dance, even if it kills me" Caroline said yanking Bonnie onto the homemade dance floor "erg Caroline, I can't dance" "Oh stop moaning" Caroline replied smiling, Elena watched them and chuckled to herself. "Do you mind if I have this dance?" Stefan said spinning Elena round "If I say yes, will you stop making me dizzy" Elena giggled "Oh yeah sorry" Stefan said letting go of Elena and pulling her onto the dance floor "I'm happy for you Elena, I happy for my brother to, he loves you Elena more than anything that I've ever know him to and I'm glad, I'm glad your together" "Aww Stef, I'm glad to, I'm glad that everything worked out" "Me too, now let's dance". Stefan pulled Elena into his arms and danced the hour away. "Do you mind if I steal my wife" Damon said as he walked up beside them "She's all yours brother" Stefan said patting him on the back before walking away "So, should I be worried that you've made a mistake and you've realised it was Stefan you've loved all along" "Don't be stupid, not being rude to Stef, but he doesn't do it for me anymore and besides I've married the man of my dreams" "Really, well that's good because I've married the women of my dreams" Damon replied kissing Elena before signalling to the DJ to slow the music down "I thought I would choose this song" "What do you..." Elena was interrupted by the song that had just started playing, "Omg Damon, I love this song" "I know you do, that's why I chose it and besides it goes with our situation" Damon said grabbing Elena's arms and then started to slow dance.

"_Forever can never be long enough for me  
to feel like I've had long enough with you  
forget the world now, we won't let them see  
but there's one thing left to do"  
___

_"Now that the weight has lifted  
Love has surely shifted my way"_

"_Promise me you'll always be  
Happy by my side  
I promise to sing to you  
when all the music dies"...  
_

As soon as the song ended, everyone awed and Damon lent in to give Elena a kiss.

5 hours later everyone had gone home, and Elena and Damon were outside on the candlelit pier with each other in their arms "thank you Damon" "What for?" Damon replied puzzled "For making this day so amazing and for making me forget about "it" for a whole day" I'm glad and no thank you" "what for?" "For making me the happiest man alive and for making me feel human again" Elena smiled the biggest smile ever "I love you" "I love you too" Damon replied as he snuggled up with Elena in his arms.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's long, but please review (pleaseeeee) and be warned that the next chapter's gonna be a heartbreaker (sorry):0**


	10. Chapter 9

"ELENAAAA!" Damon screamed, pushing open the emergency doors, "Stay with me Elena, stay with me please" Damon sobbed as he held her hand. "I'm sorry Mr...?" "Salvatore" Damon replied wiping his tears "Salvatore" the nurse finished her sentence "You're gonna have to wait out here, while we help Mrs Salvatore okay?" Damon nodded and watched as they pushed Elena into one of the rooms, he would have compelled the nurse to let him stay with her but he didn't have the energy. She was fine Damon thought, last night she was the energetic crazy girl he had fell for and married, the only one he wanted to be with, but she had woken up pale, lifeless, cold, if Damon hadn't of heard her heart beating he didn't know what he would of done.

Damon picked up his phone; he had to call someone, "Hello" "Stefan?" "Oh hey Damon, how's the married life going" Stefan hadn't seen Damon and Elena for 2 weeks as they had been on their honeymoon, they had only just got back "Elena's in hospital Stefan and I don't know wh.." Damon couldn't speak, his voice was shaking, he was trying to hold in the tears "WHAT, Damon I'll be there as soon as possible, I promise" Damon hung up, he couldn't take it anymore, he broke down and tears flooded out, he had to be with her, he pushed opened the doors to Elena's room "You can't be in here, I'm sorry I'm gonna have to asked you to leave" a doctor said pushing Damon towards the doors, Damon looked the doctor in the eye "I'm staying in this room with Elena, your gonna help her and do everything you possibly can, understand?" "I understand" Replied the doctor automatically. Damon walked over to the bed where Elena was laid, being poked and prodded with needles and things Damon didn't recognise.

"Elena?" Suddenly the heart monitor jumped "She knows your here" Smiled one of the nurses, "Elena, I'm here, I'm not leaving" Damon said grabbing Elena's hand, not letting go, "It might help, if you talked to her about something, you know about your life or something she will recognise" one of the nurse's said checking Elena's meds "Okay, well where to we start huh?"Damon chuckled, "We've been through so much, hatred, love, anger, death, and do you know what, all of them things, we've conquer and together we will conquer this and I know that you never wanted me to turn you, but if it comes down to that, I might have to Elena , Elena I don't want to lose you I've only just got you and I attend it to be that way forever whatever it takes, whatever it costs, I love you" Damon was crying now, he couldn't help it, he didn't want to lose her, he never ever wanted to lose her.

Damon kissed Elena's hand and rushed out, he couldn't handled it, yeah he knew 'big bad vampire' crying, what was the world coming too but he didn't have a world without Elena, if she died, he didn't know whether he would be able to handle it. He sat down and put his face in his hands "Damon" Damon looked up "Stef..." Damon stood up and fell into his brother's arms "Stefan, I can't lose her, I can't" Damon wept "She'll be fine, I'm sure, you know what Elena's like she's a fighter and I'm sure she can beat it" Stefan smiled a make believe smile, as much as he wanted to believe she would beat cancer, he knew that not everyone survives the terrible sickness, "Stefan, I've got something I need to tell you" "Yeah" Stefan looked worried "I'm gonna make her a vampire but only as a last resort, I can't bear the thought of her in pain, I can't lose her" "Damon!, you don't even know if that will heal her or even work, besides making her a vampire is very drastic" "I know, but I have to try, I can't live without her, she's my world" "I know she is" Stefan said hugging his brother tighter.

An hour later Stefan and Damon were sat outside Elena's room talking, "Can I get you anything" Stefan asked "What AB positive" Damon replied "Well..." "Nah, I'm not hungry but go ahead" "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can" Stefan replied before running off using his vampire speed. Damon looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall, it read 10 o'clock, he watched as the hands ticked, every minute that went by he was dreading hearing the heart monitor go silence, Elena hadn't woken up since Damon last spoke to her, and he was worried that he wouldn't hear her voice again. Damon walked over to the window that looked in on Elena's room, she looked so peaceful, so calm but at the same time, ill and fragile and that's the part he hated seeing, he pushed open the door and sat down beside her, no nurses were in there so it was just them. "Elena it's me, I know you probably won't reply but I just want you to know that I love you and I'm never gonna stop loving you, I've been watching the clock and I know I shouldn't but I don't think I can last a minute longer with you like this, it's too painful to see, Stefan here's with me so I'm not completely alone he's gone and got some dinner so..." Damon couldn't finish his sentence his eyes were filling up, he was so sick of crying he just wanted everything to be alright and normal again, " You know it's been 2 weeks and 3 days give or take, since the wedding it feels so much longer... Joke" Damon laughed, he had to laugh otherwise he would of broken down again. Damon put his head down on the bed beside Elena and closed his eyes, "Damon?" Elena said weakly, Damon looked up, and saw Elena looking at him "Elena, your awake, your awake!" Damon screamed "Damon shh" "Sorry" Damon leaned over and kissed Elena "So how you feeling?" "Like death, but the all of the nurses poking and prodding must of worked if I'm awake" Elena replied "Yeah, wait you felt all that?" "Yeah it was weird it was like I was in a very deep sleep but I could hear and feel everything" Elena said grabbing him on the arm "I've missed you" Damon said kissing Elena on the hand "Aww, well I didn't really go anywhere but I missed you too" Damon smiled, there was the Elena he knew, making a smile appear on his face even in the worst situations. Suddenly a nurse appeared looking sad, "Oh I see you're awake" "Yeah" Elena looked worried "Is something wrong" "No" Replied the nurse, uneasily "I'm just going to get the doctor" She said as she walked out. Elena looked at Damon frowning, "What was that all about" "Don't know" Damon shrugged. Five minutes later, a doctor entered the room, "Elena, how are you feeling?" "Like death" Elena breathed "Well that's understandable" "Why?" Elena frowned "Well when you were unconscious we did some test and I'm sorry Elena, the cancer's spread" "What, where?" "Everywhere, you've got about 10 to 11 hours and I know this seems unreal and sudden but the chemo had stop working, even we didn't realise and that's why you felt weak and fainted I'm sorry" Elena's head was spinning, her brain was going into overdrive, what, where, when, how? She looked over to Damon; his body was still, he didn't meet her eyes; he was in shock. "Damon?" Damon looked up; he looked empty "Are you okay?" Elena voiced shook, Damon nodded and stroked Elena's cheek and then ran out of the room, he needed to find a bathroom, it was too much and his body couldn't handle it. After Damon had stopped throwing up, he sat down, he knew he needed to be with Elena he knew she wouldn't be able to handle it, I mean who could, she was the one who was dying not Damon, but Damon needed time, he was gonna lose her, his one and only and maybe that was selfish but who would be by his side when she was gone. Damon got up and made his way to Elena's room, she was staring blankly at the wall "Elena?" Elena looked at Damon "U okay?" she nodded; Damon kissed Elena and then sat down "I'm not afraid Damon" "What?" Damon frowned "I'm not afraid of dying; I mean there must be some reason why I got cancer" "Yeah bad luck, Elena?!" Damon said grabbing Elena's hand "You know the only thing I'm afraid of?" "What?" "Leaving you and everyone I care about and love, yeah I know I'm gonna die and surprisingly that doesn't bother me but it's leaving everyone I know behind, that's what I'm most scared of" Elena wiped a tear from her cheek "Damon I can't leave you" Elena wept "Shh" Damon hugged Elena and kissed her forehead.

3 hours later Elena was asleep with the heart monitor beeping beside her why Damon lay in the bedside chair, Stefan had text Damon that he had gone out hunting, and the blood bags just didn't do it for him anymore. Damon looked over at Elena, she looked so peaceful, but he knew and had to accept the fact that she was slowing dying. All he could think about was that he could save her in the blink of an eye by making her a vampire but he knew that she never wanted that, she wanted to live a human life even of her death bed, even if it meant leaving her love ones behind. Suddenly Elena gasped and groaned "Elena?" Damon panicked "It hurts Damon, it hurts" Elena shouted, Damon had been told that she would feel the strength of the pain as she got weaker by the hour. "I know, I know, go back to sleep, it will be okay" Damon said as he got on the bed beside her and stroked her cheek "Shh" Elena buried her face in Damon's chest and feel asleep.

Damon watched the clock, it was 8:00 Elena had just fallen back to sleep after her 7th shouting out in pain, he hated it; he hated seeing her in pain but he had to be strong, he rubbed her back every time she woke up, and as soon as she was asleep he always let a tear fall. After she fell asleep, he rang Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan to tell them that she only had an hour or so and if they wanted to say anything before than now would be the time, which they all agree and had made their way to the hospital. "Damon" Caroline said as she made her way over "how is she?" "Not good, she's in here if you need a minute with her, she's um been given some pain relief drugs to lessen the pain and been put in a temporary coma but she'll be able to hear you" Damon said pointing to where Elena room was "Okay, and how are you?" "I'm hanging in there" Damon's said his voice shaking, Caroline smiled a sympathetic smile before hugging Damon and entering the room. After everyone had said all of their goodbyes and wiped their tears, they waited; they waited for the monitor to go silent, for the doctor to pronounce the time of death, they all waited. Damon was the only one who was in Elena's room, he was saying his goodbyes "Elena, I don't know what to say, it's gonna be hard; it's gonna be hard without you, it's gonna be hard getting up every morning without you, it's gonna be hard not telling you how much I love you, it's gonna be hard knowing that your never coming back, it's just gonna be hard. I love you Elena and I will never stop loving you, but I'm glad that you're not going to be in pain anymore and I'm glad that I've had as much time with you as I've had but I'm sad that it's came to an end, I love you Mrs. Salvatore and I will love you forever and always" Damon said kissing Elena on the head, before thousands of tears rolled down his face. As soon as Damon left, he heard it; he heard the fateful sound of the heart monitor beep a long and heartbreaking beep and then it all went silent.

**A/N: There it is, the most heartbreaking chapter ever (well I think it is hehe), I hope you enjoyed it and had tissues with you, tell me if you want me to write a follow on chapter about Damon's struggle without Elena, I'm sorry to the readers who wanted Damon to turn Elena, I did consider it but I obviously didn't ha-ha (sorry). Please review please. If I do a follow on – be warned it may be a no humanity Damon. Also please give me idea's on a new story has to be delena (Sorry I'm obsessed :/) **


	11. Ideas?

Please can someone give me an idea of a story (must be delena) can be anything please please please thank you


End file.
